A Namikaze Father's Day
by SimpleOneShots
Summary: When Kami brings Naruto's Father back as a gift, Naruto turns that gift into a gift for his father, find out what follows after Minato is resurrected [FatherSon] [AU] [HappyFather'sDay!] [OneShot]


**A/N : Hey everyone, I'm SimpleOneShots, Or just SOS for short. Anyway, I have written a story that is dedicated to fathers and in particular, my favourite character in the Naruto series, Namikaze Minato, I know I'm not Naruto, but happy fathers day Minato!**

**Also real quick disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beta Read By ~LoyalPaladin  
>Make sure you go check him out! .net(fwdslash)~LoyalPaladin<strong>

_"Every Dad in the world birthed a child, not my dad, my dad birthed a Champion! Hi-Five Dad!" -Naruto_

-A Namikaze Father's Day-

Kami was pacing around in a room located in the Utopian World, Kami was still thinking of how best to honour the young hero known as Uzumaki Naruto for keeping the powers of the different worlds in balance, if Kaguya or in this case Madara had succeeded, the energy in the Impure world would have given Kaguya the key to usurp the throne of the Utopian World.

Kami had consulted Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu which is when Amaterasu suggested he bring back Naruto's parents from Shinigami, Kami and Tsukuyomi thought of it as a great idea, Susanoo caught on and offered his help as he favoured Naruto as well for his past mischief that gave Susanoo ideas to his tricks that he played, "He's a funny guy" Susanoo said.

Shinigami was a dirty dealer, Kami had finally agreed on only having Minato resurrected as this was a request from Susanoo. Kami took Minato's soul and summoned him from the Pure world,

"Namikaze Minato" Kami called

"Yes Kami-sama, why have you summoned me?" Minato curtly replied

"Ahh yes, today I have chosen to resurrect you and have you bear witness to your son become the Rokudaime-Hokage" Kami responded

"Understood, but may I ask why I am having special treatment?" Minato questioned

"You see, Kami-san wanted for Uzumaki-kun to have someone there for him when he received the title, but gosh, I wish he were here, I would do all sorts of things" Amaterasu replied, but of course she left the last part out as a murmur

"Understood Amaterasu-sama"

"Well, be on your way then, may Kami guide you, ohh wait that's me, haha I'm so punny!" Kami half joked

"Yes, understood Kami-sama" and with that, Minato was phased to the Impure world where Naruto was at his present moment

_Let's see, Baa-chan won't allow me to wear anything with orange, so maybe this one with a few streaks of orange? Yea, I bet I can convince Baa-chan after all it's a special day today isn't it _Naruto bought the new attire he picked out and left for his newly made house, specially done by Yamato-Taichou, Inari and Mr. Tazuna. A little girl tittered over to him and greeted him

"Hello, Soon to be Hokage-sama! Today is father's day, what do you think I should get for my daddy? Ohh and do you have a father to celebrate father's day with today?!" The girl piped

"Tanaka-chan, that's rude, haven't I told you about Hokage-sama's parents? Gomen Hokage-sama, I apologise on behalf of my daughter" the little girl's mother said

"No, no, it's ok, your daughter just reminded me that I needed to go pay respects to my father, the greatest saviour that ever walked the Shinobi sekai!" Naruto exclaimed and with that he bade farewell and dropped his new clothing off at his house before going to the Konoha Memorial Stones, Naruto found his father's one and began speaking. Minato had been watching this and decided to make his appearance,

"Na-ru-to!" Minato exclaimed

"Huh… TOU-SAN!" Naruto screamed "Wait, your not someone playing a Henge-no-Jutsu on me are you?"

"No, no, Kami-sama brought me back as a gift for saving the Shinobi world, although that was not how it was worded" Minato explained "To-ni-kaku, I heard you were becoming Hokage today! Congratulations! We must celebrate this" Minato signalled for them to go home, but instead he was impacted by Naruto's hug

"Tou-san! Today is Father's day! Forget about me being Hokage for now, let's celebrate Father's day, this will be the first day you have experienced this as the father right?! I mean your back for good now aren't you?!" Naruto exclaimed

"No need, you fulfilling your mother and my dream for the second time and growing up to be this wonderful man, is good enough for me, especially since I can witness you receive the mantle, if only Kushina was here" Minato said "Now lead the way back to your house, I saw a lot of shop stands so I'm guessing there's going to be a festival?"

"You mean OUR house, and yea they're setting up stores with all sorts of stuff with orange in it-ttebayo!" Naruto excitedly piqued

"Well then, we better get ready then, hadn't we?" Minato said

"Yea! Lets go, hope you can still keep up with my new speed tou-san!" Naruto said

Minato had gotten a nice shower, some new clothes rather than his old Hokage Shinobi set as today his son was going to be Hokage. "Naruto are you ready?" Minato said

"Yea, yea! Just wait a second!" Naruto came thundering downstairs carrying a card "You see, I just wanted to at least give you a card for Father's day, I know it's your first gift from me and is kinda lame, but-" Naruto couldn't finish as Minato smothered him in a bear hug

"Thank you Naruto, no matter what you give me, I'll always love you, nothing of yours will ever be bad in my eyes" Minato began getting teary-eyed

"Heh heh, isn't it a little too quick to be in tears tou-san?" Naruto smirked

"Ohh don't worry, when your mother comes back, she'll ask so many questions, you'll be in tears" Minato replied

After the passing down of the mantle of Hokage, and the long festival dedicated to Konoha's Orange Hokage, Naruto and Minato were on their way home

"So tou-san, can we begin transforming one of the guest bedrooms into you and kaa-san's room tomorrow?" Naruto hopped excitedly

"Of course, if we didn't Kushina would undoubtedly bring walls down in your mansion, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Minato sweat dropped at the memories of Kushina's fury,

"Naruto"

"Yea?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

**A/N : Now here's to all the fathers in the world and Namikaze Minato, the father that sacrificed his life for the sake of his child within two hours of birth, maybe even less. Good on ya Minato!**

**Also, apologies to people that only watched dubbed versions of the series and don't know what some of the words mean, though I'm sure you can figure it out with the context.**


End file.
